Até Que A Morte Nos Separe
by Snaps 'n Limes
Summary: James sabe apenas de uma coisa, e sabe com a maior certeza. Ele vai morrer.


**N/T: **Primeiro devo deixar bem claro que a magnífica história que estão prestes a ler é apenas uma tradução. Tradução essa, autorizada pela autora da fic. Abaixo segue o link da história original para aqueles que tiverem interesse (é só colocar o nome do site na frente, já que eu não consigo colocar o link direto). Não deixem de comentar, OK? E aproveitem!

**Fanfic: s/7511954/1/Till-Death-Do-Us-Part****  
**

**Autora: u/3093343/xMagicalMystery**

**N/A: **É um tributo a Lily e James, mas eu dedico essa história a **LilyPotter60 **porque eu sei o eles significam para você, e eu sei que você fica acordada mesmo quando sua cama a chama. Eu espero que não se decepcione.

* * *

**Até Que a Morte Nos Separe**

"_Você tem medo da morte__?"_

A questão soa clara na mente dele, ecoando através de seus pensamentos de novo e de novo em sincronia com a batida de seu coração. Ele não consegue encaixar a questão dentro de uma memória, mas com cada batida de seu coração, ele sente a necessidade desesperadora se intensificar, a necessidade de se lembrar.

_Não_, ele pensa. _Eu não tenho medo da morte. _Ele não consegue se lembrar a qual memória aquelas palavras pertencem, ou porque importam, mas ele força elas para longe. Há assuntos mais importantes.

"Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Vou atrasa-lo!"

Ele não sabe como consegue colocar as palavras para fora. Ele deveria estar confuso, mas sua mente está funcionando dez vezes mais rápido do que o normal, como se seu corpo estivesse ciente que ele tinha apenas mais alguns segundos de vida. Ele supõe que esse é motivo pelo qual sua mente pula a confusão que ele deveria estar sentindo, e em seguida mostra a ele a resposta que estava procurando. É como um soco no estômago, o jeito como o ar é sugado para fora dele. Peter os traiu, traiu a todos eles. Se ele tivesse tempo, ele ficaria nervoso, magoado, desapontado. Mas ele não fica, e ele não pode deixar a amargura o atingir ou a traição consumi-lo, não agora. O último pensamento que ele tem sobre o assunto quase o faz rir: _Eu deveria saber melhor do que confiar num rato ao invés de num cachorro._

Instintivamente, ele alcança seu bolso traseiro para sacar a varinha. Ele quase consegue _ouvir_ o barulho do seu estômago atingindo o chão ao perceber que seu bolso está vazio. O frio que irradiava daquele homem – se é que poderia ser considerado isso – atravessou ele, e ele sabe que Voldemort percebeu a mesma coisa que ele: Ele estava desarmado. Se ele tivesse tempo, ele talvez ficasse bravo consigo mesmo por tanta estupidez, mas ele não fica. Enquanto ele olha para aquela face fria e sem expressão, James sabe apenas de uma coisa, e sabe com a maior certeza. Ele vai morrer.

Era como se naquele momento o mundo tivesse parado, dando a ele tempo para pensar, mas não para agir. Ele sente como se estivesse num pesadelo, do tipo que você sabe exatamente o que precisa fazer, mas não consegue. Ele está impotente contra o que acontece em seguida. James sabe que não pode impedi-lo. Tudo o que ele pode fazer é ganhar um tempo para Lily, um pouco mais de chance para que ela salve a si mesma e o filho deles. Ele deseja, com todas as suas forças, que ela chegue até Harry a tempo de fugir, porque se ela não conseguir, ele falhou em cumprir seu único dever como marido e como pai: proteger sua família.

Ele pensa em Sirius e Remus. Ele vai morrer sem se despedir deles, sem ter certeza que eles estão bem, sem lembrar ao Sirius mais uma vez de que ele _é_ diferente de sua família e sem lembrar a Remus que ele _vale_ a pena, não importa o que os outros digam. Ele vai morrer sem ter a chance de agradecer a eles por serem os melhores irmãos que ele poderia ter desejado. Naquele segundo, ele revive cada memória e risada novamente. Ele é grato por cada segundo que teve com eles. Mas ele está despedaçado, porque nunca vai ter mais nenhum. Ele os ama de todo coração e ele deseja nada mais do que o melhor para eles, porque eles não merecem nada menos. Ele espera que eles saibam disso. Mas acima de tudo ele pede desculpas, porque ele sabe que eles precisam dele, e ele vai abandona-los.

Ele pensa no Harry. Harry, que vai crescer sem um pai. E ele percebe que ele vai perder o olhar maravilhado do filho quando ele abrir a carta de Hogwarts. Ele não vai poder oferecer a ele palavras reconfortantes para acalmar os seus nervos enquanto ele embarca no Expresso de Hogwarts, não poderá acenar para ele enquanto o trem desaparece até ser apenas um ponto na distância. Ele nunca vai ver Harry jogar Quadribol, e ele nunca poderá leva-lo a jogos com seus amigos como ele sempre imaginara. Ele nem vai poder descobrir quais são as matérias favoritas dele, sua cor, música ou time. Ele vai perder a vida inteira de Harry. Ele não vai poder dar nada do que deveria como pai, e mais uma vez, o sentimento de fracasso se despeja sobre ele. Ele espera que Harry possa perdoa-lo, que ele possa entender que foi tudo por ele. Ele pede a Deus, a Merlin, para as malditas nuvens no céu, qualquer poder maior que exista, para que mantenha seu filho feliz e seguro. _Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo._

Então ele pensa na Lily. A pessoa mais importante na sua vida. Ele pensa no quanto a ama, o quanto ele deseja que tivessem mais tempo juntos, o quanto ele espera que ela consiga superar isso. Ele pensa em todas as caminhadas pelo lago a meia-noite, cada discussão besta, cada sorriso secreto e cada beijo roubado. Ele se lembra de tudo, desde quando puxava sua trança quando tinham doze anos, até quando suspirava enquanto ela passava pelo corredor. _Até que a morte nos separe_, uma voz sussurra na sua mente, então algo na sua memória da um click.

"_Você tem medo da morte__?"_

Sua voz é linda, delicada, anos atrás em sua memória. E de repente, ele tem dezessete anos de novo. Ele está de volta a Hogwarts, antes da marotagem em seus olhos ser substituída por uma constante preocupação, na época em que deitava num lençol com suas mãos atrás da cabeça, olhos fechados por trás dos óculos, a sensação de Lily próxima a ele.

Ele se lembra agora. Ele se lembra com uma clareza alucinante, a memória tão vivida como se tivesse acontecido momentos atrás. E bem que poderia ter sido, porque o que é o tempo quando se está tão próximo da morte?

"_Não," ele responde. "Eu não tenho medo da morte." Lily pode ver que ele nem pensou sobre o assunto._

"_Não?" ela questiona. Ela observa enquanto James abre seus olhos, e os foca nela. Ele a observa silenciosamente por um momento, e ele vê a curiosidade genuína na face dela, mas não é por isso que ele se senta e elabora. É medo que ele vê nos olhos dela, o medo que ele sabe que ela tenta esconder desesperadamente. Ele vai por um fim nesse medo._

"_Morte," ele diz enquanto se levanta e se aproxima dela, "é uma vitória."_

_Ela está confusa, ele sabe, mas ele a deixa pensar que a frase acabou. Seu olhar vagueia até o céu. A noite é clara e quente, uma brisa leve agita a folhagem das árvores. Ele nota vagamente que a lua esta quase cheia, e um pequeno sorriso abre em seus lábios. Ele absorve as estrelas, e elas o enchem com pensamentos de beleza e inocência e paz, e ele quase esquece que estão em guerra._

"_Uma vitória?" Lily pergunta finalmente, e sua voz quebra seus pensamentos. Leva um momento para ele se lembrar do que eles estavam falando. Ele sorri para ela e acena. "Mas se você morre, isso não seria como perder? E se você não conseguir fazer todas as coisas que gostaria?"_

"_Nós estamos em guerra. E quando eu morrer quero que seja lutando. Eu vou lutar por Sirius e Remus e Peter, pela minha família, por você, por todas as pessoas que foram afetadas. Você vai lutar também. Mesmo que não seja um combate, você estará lutando. Desafiar é uma luta. Contando que você não desista, você está lutando. E eu sei que você nunca vai desistir. Você é tão teimosa. Se você morrer lutando pelo que acredita e pelas pessoas que ama, será que já não terá feito aquilo que precisava? Então não será cedo demais, será? Você já serviu seu propósito. Você morre lutando, então é uma batalha vencida. Por isso a morte é uma vitória."_

_Lily o encara fascinada por um momento. _Uma vitória._ Ele sabe que ela nunca pensara dessa forma antes, e o brilho nos olhos dela dizem a ele que ela entende, que ela concorda._

_Olhando novamente para o céu, ele aponta para uma estrela em particular, a que mais brilha contra o céu escuro da noite. "Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante do céu. Sirius aponta para ela toda vez. Ele a chama de_ Nossa estrela. A estrela dos Marotos._"_

"_O que isso tem a ver?" ela pergunta. Há um sorriso nos lábios dela que ele decide ser a coisa mais linda que ele jamais vira._

"_Tudo, Lily."_

_Para ele, tudo é um jogo o qual ele quer ganhar. Morte é uma vitória, e é ai que suas perguntas e medos acabam. Mas ele sabe que não é o mesmo para ela, que a mais nisso do que apenas o medo do fracasso. "O que você teme quando pensa na morte?" ele pergunta. Ele já sabe a resposta, mas ela precisa dizer a ele para que tudo faça sentido para ela. Ele quase ri da surpresa no rosto dela, a negação instantânea nos seus olhos. Eventualmente, ela percebe que não consegue mentir. Não para James._

"_É... Bem, você já disse que a morte é uma vitória, então acho que eu não tenho realmente medo de morrer. É mais – Eu tenho medo de ser deixada sozinha se as pessoas que eu amo morrerem."_

_Ele acena. Era isso que ele esperava. "Você pode ver Sirius, a estrela, de praticamente qualquer lugar." Ele conta para ela. Ela o observa curiosa. "Se você estivesse em Hogwarts e eu a milhares de quilômetros longe daqui, e nós dois olhássemos para o céu, nós dois ainda iríamos vê-la. Então, será que estaria mesmo sozinha?"_

_Lily fica pensativa por um momento. Uma brisa sopra por seus cachos acaju, e ele pega uma mecha, colocando atrás da orelha dela enquanto ela responde. "Não, acho que não."_

"_Exatamente. Embora não estivéssemos juntos, nós dois ainda estaríamos aqui. E se nuvens cobrissem as estrelas, e você não pudesse vê-la, ela ainda estaria lá?" ele pergunta. Ela concorda. "Lily, a morte não pode te jogar na escuridão ou te deixar sozinha. É como as nuvens sobre as estrelas. Quando alguém morre, eles não desaparecem. Eles ainda estão lá, só que você não consegue vê-los. Eles ainda estão olhando para a estrela Sirius, mas de um lugar diferente."_

"_Nunca pensei dessa maneira," ela diz quietamente. Ele sabe que ela está pensando, e ele observa em silêncio. Depois de um longo momento ela olha para ele, e seus olhos brilham fervorosamente. "A morte é inevitável." Ela diz. "E para nós, ela provavelmente vai vir mais cedo do que gostaríamos... Então pode me prometer uma coisa, James?"_

"_Qualquer coisa."_

_Ele pode ver a coragem que ela reúne antes de dizer as próximas palavras, mas sua voz ainda se quebra. "Quando você morrer," ela engole, como se o pensamento causasse dores físicas, antes de continuar. "se lembre dessa noite, e procure por Sirius. Porque onde quer que eu esteja, estarei olhando para ela também. E quando eu morrer, eu vou me lembrar disso e vou estar olhando para Sirius também. Assim, não importa onde, como ou quando aconteça, nós morreremos juntos."_

_Ele esta sem falas. Ele não consegue explicar o que está sentindo, ele mal pode pensar coerentemente, mas ele acena. "Eu prometo."_

A morte é uma vitória. Se você morre lutando é uma batalha vencida. Ele não falhou com Lily, Harry, Sirius ou Remus. Ele está morrendo por eles, para dar a elas uma chance de uma vida melhor. Era por isso que Lily queria que ele se lembrasse daquela noite. Porque ela sabia que ele iria duvidar, e ele iria precisar se assegurar. Ela era sempre tão perceptiva quando se tratava dele.

Então talvez aquele não fosse o jeito como imaginara que iria morrer, não quando ele tinha quinze anos e era despreocupado, com os cabelos negros bagunçados e a escola ao seus pés. Ele nunca conseguiu jogar Quadribol profissionalmente e ele não conseguiu viajar pelo mundo, mas ele estava contente por partir agora. Ele vai partir lutando por Lily e por Harry, e ele não gostaria que fosse de qualquer outra maneira.

E de repente, o tempo avançava novamente. Ele estava de frente para Voldemort, esperando sua morte. Não importava para ele que tinha apenas vinte e um anos, com tanta coisa que poderia ter feito, porque ele iria morrer vitorioso. Ele sabe que Voldemort quer que ele demonstre medo. Mas desafiar é uma luta, e ele planejava morrer lutando. Ele cerra os olhos, ajeita os ombros e endireita as costas, e ele sabe que sua mensagem foi enviada. _Eu sou o vencedor aqui_.

E então ele se lembra da sua promessa. Ele olha para fora, seus olhos pousam em Sirius. Com a morte tão próxima, ele sente um calor reconfortante consumi-lo, porque ele sabe que Lily estará fazendo o mesmo, e assim fará Sirius e Remus, onde quer que estejam. Ele não está deixando eles. Não de verdade.

Antes que o flash de luz verde o cegue, e antes que uma escuridão pesada e simultaneamente uma luz o consuma, ele vê Lily em sua mente mais uma vez. Seus cabelos acaju, seu lindo sorriso contagiante, suas bochechas permanentemente rosadas, aquelas sardas suaves, as quais ela odeia, repousadas no seu nariz, e aqueles olhos esmeraldas que sempre pareciam brilhar. Ele sussurra um rápido _eu te amo_ para ela, e ele manda um último pedido silencioso a ela.

"_Você me promete só mais uma coisa__?"_

"_Qualquer coisa." Ele diz novamente._

"_Ficaremos sempre juntos?"_

_Ele sorri, e toca os lábios dela com os seus. "Até que a morte nos separe, e depois."_

* * *

**N.A: **Mil desculpas se isso não fez sentido nenhum, eu não tive tempo de fazer alguém ler porque eu queria postar essa noite.

Feliz Halloween! Se cuidem se forem sair essa noite.

Reviews vão curar meu coração partido.


End file.
